Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir
by Ptites Tetes
Summary: Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour t'annoncer que tout est fini. Estce vraiment Draco qui écrit ces mots ? Mais pourquoi ?


**Titre de l'histoire :** tant qu'il y a de l'espoir

**Auteur :** Ju'

**Résumé :** "Je ne sais pas par où commencer pour t'annoncer que tout est fini." Est-ce vraiment Draco qui écrit ces mots ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr, tout ces personnages m'appartiennent et la chanson est une de mes nombreuses compositions ... Moui, dans mes rêves Donc non, Draco et Harry sont toujours l'oeuvre de JK Rowling et la chanson appartient à ce très talentueux chanteur qu'est F. Cabrel !

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est encore une fois une histoire très courte, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose à rajouter ... Disons que j'aime le résultat (et croyez-moi ... c'est rare )

Bonne lecture !

**Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir …**

Je ne sais par où commencer pour t'annoncer que tout est fini. J'espère juste que tu me liras jusqu'à la fin, et que tu me comprendras, un peu. Ou au moins que tu essaieras. Je dois partir, il le faut, pour ton bien. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu ne le sais que trop bien. Nous deux, ce n'était qu'un rêve, une douce utopie à laquelle nous avons voulu croire. Pauvres fous. Mais on ne peut plus se voiler la face, tous ces regards méprisants que je rencontre, toutes ces lettres de menace que je reçois me rappelle que ma vie n'est pas à côté de toi. Et pourtant …

_Puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Avant la guerre nous étions les pires ennemis du monde, nous nous insultions à longueur de journée. C'était en tout cas ce que tout le monde croyait, ce que tout le monde voyait. En vérité, nous avions enterré depuis bien longtemps cette vulgaire rancœur d'adolescent. On ne peut pas dire que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde non plus, mais les longues heures passées en ta compagnie à simplement discuter de nos pathétiques enfances restent parmi les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Que nous est-il arrivé ensuite ? Je ne sais plus trop, tout se mélange dans ma mémoire. La guerre, les meurtres, mon rôle d'espion, cette vie que tu risquais chaque jour un peu plus. Quand ai-je réellement commencer à m'inquiéter davantage pour ton existence que pour la mienne ? Il me semble que c'était il y a fort longtemps. Et puis, tu as gagné, tu l'as tué, lui, l'assassin de tes parents, l'instigateur de toute cette immense supercherie qu'était cette guerre. Tu as fait le travail que l'on t'avais confié, tu as obéi, comme tu l'avais toujours fait. Tu es resté longtemps dans le coma par la suite, il paraît que tu avais subi un trop gros choc émotionnel. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était plus très important, le monde était sauvé, alors le sauveur pouvait bien sombré. Tu as mis du temps pour remonter la pente, c'était dur, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je t'ai retrouvé dans la salle de bain, baignant dans ton sang. Mais je t'ai sauvé à chaque fois, malgré tes protestations qui sont devenues par la suite des remerciements. Bien sûr que je t'ai sauvé, ta mort m'était insupportable, inconcevable même. Il fallait que tu vives enfin, je voulais que tu sois heureux, au moins une fois dans ta vie. Au fil de ta guérison, quand nous avons débuté notre relation, j'ai vu ton sourire revenir doucement, j'ai vu tes yeux briller de plus en plus. J'aime croire que c'est en partie grâce à moi.

_Je n'avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes  
À trop vouloir te regarder,  
J'en oubliais les miennes  
On rêvait de Venise et de liberté  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
C'est ton sourire qui me l'a dicté._

Mais c'est fini, je dois partir. Tu as bien vu leurs mines outrées et dégoûtées quand notre relation s'est officialisée, tu as bien vu toutes les menaces que tu as toi-même reçues, tous ces mots qui te veulent te faire comprendre que tu es une erreur de la nature. Il ne faut pas croire que les gens sont tolérants, l'homophobie est partout. Pourtant, tu es leur sauveur, c'est bien grâce à toi qu'ils vivent aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi si leurs enfants peuvent aller à l'école. Oui, mais les gens sont ingrats, et tu as appris cela bien à tes dépends. Je me demande ce qu'ils supportent le moins : le fait que je sois un homme ou le fait que je sois un Mangemort. Pourtant, tu as bien tenté de leur expliquer un nombre incalculable de fois que j'avais été un espion très utile à la victoire, que j'avais bien plus risqué ma vie qu'eux tous réunis puisqu'ils n'avaient su que se terrer chez eux en attendant que d'autres finissent la guerre à leur place. Mais ils ne voient que cette horrible marque noire incrustée dans mon avant-bras, celle que j'ai lacéré tellement de fois que je le les compte plus, celle que tu n'as jamais réussi à m'enlever.

Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, Harry, les gens sont stupides. Stupides, intolérants et méchants. Tu t'es déjà fait agresser plusieurs fois à cause de moi, et je ne veux en aucun cas que cela se reproduise. Tu es leur héros, tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir. C'est injuste, je le sais bien. Mais je ne veux plus te voir triste quand je rentre à la maison couvert de bleus, parce que les gens me détestent pour ce que je suis, et parce qu'ils me détestent d'être avec toi. Ils pensent que je t'utilise, que je t'entraîne vers la voie du mal, comme ils disent. Si seulement ils savaient …_  
_

_Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves  
Tu viendras toujours du côté  
Où le soleil se lève  
Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

Je veux que tu m'oublies, je veux que tu refasses ta vie avec une personne qui te mérite vraiment. Car tu es un être exceptionnelle, n'en doute jamais. Tu es la personne la plus lumineuse, la plus gentille, la plus belle , le plus naïve et la plus Gryffindor que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie. Tu mérites le bonheur, vraiment. Rapproche-toi de tous ces amis que tu ne vois presque plus, ceux qui ne m'aiment pas mais qui me tolère alors qu'ils pensent que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. J'aurais tellement aimé leur donner tort …

_Mais puisqu'on ne vivra jamais tous les deux  
Puisqu'on est fou, puisqu'on est seuls  
Puisqu'ils sont si nombreux  
Même la morale parle pour eux  
J'aimerais quand même te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire  
Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux._

Je sais que c'est lâche de partir comme cela, je sais que tu vas me détester, et finalement, je me demande si ce n'est pas plus mal. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres plus par ma faute, plus jamais. Je veux juste que tu saches, Harry, que je t'aime vraiment et que, malgré tout, je serais toujours près de toi. Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux extrêmement pâles était assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine alors que le soleil, à son zénith, diffusait une chaleur étouffante et insupportable pour quiconque n'y était pas habitué. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt noir et un simple jean, comme tous les italiens présents en ce lieu en cet après-midi de juin. Il avait un carnet à dessin posé sur les genoux et un fusain voyageait sur une feuille de papier. Il regardait avec un petit sourire attendri et mélancolique une horde d'enfants joyeux qui couraient autour de la place en riant aux éclats. Il aimait cette insouciance qui se dégageait de leurs jeux. Il dessina pendant un moment un petit garçon en particulier, brun aux yeux bleus dont les cheveux en bataille lui rappelaient douloureusement une personne qui faisait malheureusement partie de son passé. Même si l'envie de la retrouver le démangeait chaque jour un peu plus, il s'était promis de rester éloigné d'elle. Quand il eut fini son portrait, il se leva élégamment et alla donner sa feuille à la mère du garçon qui était assise à la terrasse du café, sirotant tranquillement un cocktail coloré. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, louant son talent chaudement et l'invita même à boire un verre avec elle. Quand le petit découvrit le dessin, peu de temps après, il poussa de grands cris joyeux, qui, manifestement, prouvaient qu'il appréciait le dessin. Il s'installa tout de suite sur les genoux du dessinateur et ils s'amusèrent un long moment ensemble.

Soudain, ce beau blond que l'on nommait Draco Malfoy, sentit une main claquer violemment contre sa joue, le genre de claque que l'on ne se prend que dans les films, celles qui font un bruit énorme et surtout qui laissent de belles traces. Il posa le garçon par terre et se leva, prêt à riposter, quand son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme aux yeux bien trop verts et aux cheveux bien trop noirs. Ces yeux qui l'avaient hanté toutes les nuits, dans tous ses rêves depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, deux ans plus tôt. Il recula, instinctivement, comme pour se protéger.

« Espèce de Serpentard débile, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que moi aussi, j'avais mon mot à dire dans l'histoire ? Tu n'as pas pensé que je ne voulais pas que tu partes ? Que j'étais incapable de t'oublier ? Que je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser ? Que mon bonheur, c'était toi ? »

Et pendant sa tirade, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler. Tout d'abord une, solitaire, puis une deuxième et les autres s'étaient succédées, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et le blond le prit dans ses bras, incapable de dire le moindre mot mais faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans ses gestes. Il pleurait lui aussi, peut-être avait-il secrètement espéré ce moment depuis bien longtemps, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien pour son brun, il avait très égoïstement souhaité qu'il vienne tout de même le retrouver, parce que sa vie sans lui n'était rien. Il lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux, sa main faisant de légers mouvements dans son dos, pour l'apaiser.

« Dis Monsieur, c'est ton amoureux ? »

Le petit brun le regardait, interrogateur. Draco fixa craintivement la mère de l'enfant qui lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, puis l'enfant lui-même avec ce regard tendre qu'il n'avait pas autrefois. Il serra un peu plus fort la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur, pour empêcher quiconque de lui faire le moindre mal.

« Oui »

Et contre toute attente, l'enfant lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« Et ben, il en a de la chance ! »

Draco sourit, apaisé. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance, peut-être que les gens n'étaient pas si intolérant que ça, peut-être que leur vie ensemble était encore possible. Il avait retrouvé cette flamme qui lui avait manqué deux ans plus tôt grâce à ce petit garçon aux yeux bleus si troublants, il avait retrouvé ce sentiment qu'il avait perdu un jour et que l'on nommait l'espoir.


End file.
